The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat frame.
A vehicle seat of this general type is known from DE 10 2004 044 363 A1, and is provided with a longitudinally displaceable seating portion and a back rest that is hinged thereto. In this upright position of use, the back rest, or its frame, which is arrested by arresting controls, can in general be adjusted with regard to its angle within a comfort pivot range. After loosening the arresting controls, the back rest can be folded forward; for this purpose, the user generally actuates an actuation handle, for example a release lever that is pivotable about the back rest axis, so that the back rest, or its frame, can subsequently be folded forward beyond the comfort pivot range, for example into a horizontal functional position that can serve, for example, as a table position, as a cargo position for increasing the size of a storage space disposed behind it, or also for other purposes. Proceeding from the folded forward cargo position, furthermore with some vehicle seats the rear legs can be disconnected in order to be able to pivot the vehicle seat forward about a front pivot axis into a storage position or a rolled-up position. However, the systems utilized for this purpose are generally very complicated and/or expensive.
Appropriate handles are provided for the various displacements, for example an actuating lever for the back rest inclination adjustment within the comfort pivot range, furthermore an easy-entry handle for the release of the arresting controls, and possibly a handle for the release of the rear arresting devices. If the user does not release the rear arresting devices in the folded forward functional position, the storage position can generally not be subsequently achieved, so that the vehicle seat might first have to again be returned to the starting position. To prevent an unwanted release out of the position of use, additional coupling mechanisms are therefore provided to some extent.
DE 699 19 359 T2 shows a foldable and shiftable vehicle seat arrangement according to which a rear vehicle seat can be displaced into a storage position after its rear legs have been released. In this connection, a coupling is provided between its rear legs and the front legs via a mechanism that, however, is relatively complex and is thus expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,868 B2 shows a vehicle seat that enables a folding of the back rest and a longitudinal displacement. DE 199 18 785 C2 shows a fitting for a vehicle seat that enables a backrest folding and a leg release. A lower portion of the fitting in a sitting position arrests with the vehicle structure via a latch, whereby an upper portion that is rotatable relative to the lower portion is connected to the back rest. Furthermore, a safety lever is provided to secure the upper portion in a package position of the vehicle seat, and also provided is an additional safety device that is independent of the latch and the safety lever.
DE 195 14 380 C2 shows a vehicle seat having a seat frame, the rear, releasably arrested legs, and a back rest that is connected with the seat frame via hinge fittings that can be arrested, whereby the back rest can be folded forward into a functional position. The legs can be released only when the back rest is in its folded forward functional position. The mechanism disclosed here is also relatively complex and expensive.
It is an object of the present application to provide a vehicle seat that although it has a relatively straightforward construction enables a diversified and multi-purpose adjustment.